Querido Papai Noel
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: É um pequeno conto de Natal... espero que todos apreciem....e please... reviews...


**Querido Papai Noel....**

Querido Papai Noel, meu nome é Mathew  tenho 3 anos, ainda não sei escrever mas a minha avó está me ajudando com isso. Ela disse que se eu te fizesse um pedido se você pudesse você o realizaria. Então queria te pedir muita paz e felicidade para todos. Sabe desde quando eu nasci só ouço falar de uma tal guerra contra aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, gostaria que isso acabasse e o meu pai me explicou que o que acaba com a guerra é a paz. 

      Com amor 

               Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-****

Oi, Papai Noel, o senhor se lembra da carta que eu escrevi ano passado? Espero que sim, pois o senhor não me deu o meu presente e eu quero insistir nele esse ano. Ainda não sei escrever mas a minha avó continua me ajudando. Agora estou com 4 anos.

      Com amor 

            Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Papai Noel, aqui é o Mathew, o senhor já recebeu duas cartas minhas e o meu desejo ainda não foi realizado por isso resolvi muda-lo esse ano. Faz já um tempo que a minha mãe anda muito triste e chora sem parar. Queria pedir ao senhor que ela não chorasse mais, não gosto de vê-la desse jeito. Agora já estou com 5 e a minha avó está me ensinando algumas palavras, mas como ainda não sei muito ela ainda está escrevendo as cartas pra mim.

         Com amor 

                 Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Olá, Papai Noel, novamente sou eu o Mathew e eu estou cada vez ficando mais triste. O senhor sabia que eu já te mandei 3 cartas e o senhor nunca realiza nenhum dos meus pedidos? Talvez o senhor esteja muito ocupado né? Mas não tem importância, se o senhor realizar esse meu pedido já será o suficiente e o senhor poderá se esquecer dos outros. Minha mãe continua chorando, e um dia desses, ela me disse que ela faz isso porque sente muito a falta do meu pai. Desde o meu aniversário de 5 anos que eu não o vejo. Será que o senhor não podia falar pra ele visitar eu e a minha mãe. Assim ela pararia de chorar.

Ainda não sei o suficiente para escrever a minha própria carta, então por isso o meu avô está me ajudando dessa vez, já que a minha avó viajou faz três meses e ainda não voltou. 

Sinto saudades dela.

             Com amor 

                    Mathew

ps: Já aprendi a escrever o meu nome por isso eu o escrevi, agora já estou com 6 anos.

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Oi, Papai Noel, sou eu o Mathew de novo. O senhor ainda não realizou o meu pedidos, mas eu ainda acredito que o senhor irá me compensar por isso. E quem sabe não seja esse o ano né? Agora já estou com 7 e já consigo escrever uma carta, mesmo sendo muito difícil, tenho que sempre pedir para a minha mãe mostrar como se escreve as palavras pra mim. Ontem tive uma conversa com o meu avô e ele me disse que o meu pai e a minha avó não vão mais voltar e que logo ele também irá e não voltará mais. Fiquei muito triste com isso, mas ele me disse que eu tinha que ser forte e cuidar da minha mãe por ele, por isso esse ano eu quero pedir para o senhor fazer com que eu seja forte. Não quero decepcionar o meu avô.

      Com amor

            Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Papai Noel aqui é o Mathew, agora já estou com 8 anos. Minha mãe continua chorando e todos me dizem que ela está enlouquecendo. Ontem ela gritou comigo e mandou eu parar de escrever para o senhor, mas eu continuo acreditando no senhor. O senhor ainda não realizou nenhum dos meus pedidos e esse ano, quero muda-lo novamente, quero pedir para o senhor fazer minha mãe voltar a ser como ela era antes. Não acredito que ela está louca, acho que é só a saudade que ela sente do meu pai, da minha avó e do meu avô. Ás vezes isso também me machuca mais eu sei que tenho que resistir e continuar. 

        Com amor

               E um Feliz Natal

                                Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Querido Papai Noel, o dia de hoje foi cheio mas mesmo assim não queria deixar de escrever para o senhor. Aqui é o Mathew e já estou com 9 anos agora. Ninguém mais acredita na minha mãe por isso a tiraram de mim. Minha tia me buscou hoje em casa e disse que irá cuidar de mim enquanto minha mãe estiver fora. Perguntei se minha mãe iria voltar, sabe esse negócio de viajar está começando a me preocupar, e ela me disse que sim. Esse ano tudo o que eu quero é poder estar com a minha mãe de novo. Acredito que um dia o senhor irá realizar pelo menos um dos meus pedidos, espero que esse dia esteja próximo e seja esse ano.

           Com amor

                  E um Feliz Natal

                                   Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Papai Noel, aqui é o Mathew e estou agora com 10 anos. Queria dizer que estou chocado com o que eu ouvi hoje de manhã, perguntei para a minha tia sobre os meus pais, minha avó e o meu avô, ela chorou e disse que sentia muito. Me explicou que o meu pai e os meus avós estão mortos, não conhecia o significado da palavra morte e hoje que eu o conheço e eu o odeio mais que tudo. Ela me disse que eu nunca mais os verei porque eles se foram. Quanto a minha mãe ela explicou que está doente de uma forma muito especial por isso está num lugar especial onde cuidam dela. Ela me prometeu que nós vamos visitá-la esse Natal e eu estou muito feliz com isso. Perguntei também para a minha tia se algum dia aquela mesma guerra da qual eu lhe falei na minha primeira carta irá acabar e ela me falou que tudo o que podemos ter é esperança. Esse ano eu quero pedir ao senhor esperança, seria possível o senhor dá-la pra mim?

            Com amor

                     E um Feliz Natal

                                      Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Querido Papai Noel, aqui é o Mathew, aquele garoto do qual o senhor nunca se lembra de trazer os presentes. Agora já estou com 11 anos e curso o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, é véspera de Natal mas mesmo assim não posso voltar pra casa. Como a maioria dos meus amigos eu também não recebi autorização para voltar para casa, pois a guerra contra aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado está cada vez mais violenta e os adultos acham que o único lugar seguro agora é a escola. Não me chateio com isso, ao contrário, tudo isso só me faz ver como essa guerra é ruim e eu quero o seu final logo. Já tinha desistido desse pedido mas acho que vou voltar a insistir nele, quero paz.

          Com amor

                   E um Feliz Natal

                                    Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Papai Noel, estou no segundo ano de Hogwarts e mais uma vez irei passar o Natal aqui na escola, a guerra está cada vez pior sabe. Quase ia me esquecendo aqui é o Mathew e agora estou com 12 anos. Todos os meus amigos estão me dizendo que o senhor não existe e que eu sou bobo por ainda acreditar em Papai Noel, mas eu sei que eles só estão fazendo isso pra me incomodar. Mais uma vez lhe mando uma carta na perspectiva de ter o meu desejo realizado. Ainda peço paz, mas dessa vez também quero esperança.

          Com amor 

                Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Caro Papai Noel, eu me cansei de sempre lhe escrever e nunca receber nenhuma resposta. Aqui é o Mathew e eu estou com 13 anos agora. Já faz dez anos que lhe envio cartas e nada. Acho que realmente o senhor não deve existir. Minhas cartas acabam por aqui e espero que o senhor não deixe essa desilusão a mais nenhuma criança. Esse é o meu pedido esse ano.

            Sinceramente 

                   Mathew

^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-

Papai Noel esse ano eu estou lhe escrevendo não para lhe pedir algo, mas sim desculpas. Aqui é o Mathew e devo lhe confessar que não compreendi que tudo o que eu sempre lhe pedi eram coisas fora do seu alcance. Agora tenho 23 três anos e tenho uma família. Uma esposa que eu amo muito e uma filha de três anos. A guerra continua mas sinto que ela já está perto do final. Disse que não iria lhe pedir nada né? Acho que eu me enganei pois quero hoje lhe pedir para que se eu não voltar você dê forças e esperanças para a minha pequena filha assim como me deu anos atrás quando eu ainda lhe escrevia cartas todos os anos. Estou saindo agora para mais uma batalha. Faltam cinco dias para o Natal e eu tenho medo de não regressar. 

              Com amor

                     Mathew 

N/A: Primeiramente quero desejar a todos um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo! Não sei se alguém ainda vai ler isso aqui sabendo que eu estou postando muito perto da data e que muitas pessoas vão viajar ou simplesmente nem ligam pra essa coisas, pois afinal no Natal e na sua véspera não devemos ficar grudados em um computador e sim compartilhando de bons momentos com a família e amigos. Quero agradecer também a todos os que leram e pedir comentários... Façam uma autora feliz... comentem a história dela...

                                Feliz Natal

                                        Bye and kisses

                                                  Sweet Sakura

Mail-me: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br ou  sakura_li@lindinha.com.br ou harusame@bol.com.br 


End file.
